Ci sono solo ricordi e risate
by Zarite
Summary: Solo quedaban recuerdos y risas de ella y Yamamoto, y mientras se quedaba sola en su habitación recordo esos valiosos recuerdos. —Mi memoria apesta, desu. —murmuro Haru.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Ci sono solo ricordi e risate.**

_Solo quedan recuerdos y risas. _

·-·-·-·

·-·-·

Viejo. Arrugado. Perdida de memoria...

Ella suspiro en penumbras_...¡Ay, como extrañaba la juventud_! Como extrañaba sentir la brisa cuando corría, sentir los labios de él en su boca y sus manos envolviendo su estrecha cintura.

Miro el pequeño album de fotos de su regazo y sonrió. Sus manos arrugadas temblaron cuando levantaba una fotografía.

Su cabellera larga hasta los hombros color blanca caía graciosamente en su rostro arrugado. La dentadura postiza que tenía le molestaba, sus ojos ya no veían como antes, su oído ahora era medio sordo, sus reflejos ahora eran el pasado, ya no era ella...

Cuando su mano temblorosa dio con una fotografía particular de ella y él, sonrió llorando de alegría.

Hacia mucho que no había visto esa fotografía. Un mechón de pelo blanco cayó a sus ojos y ella lo llevo hacia su oreja. La luz del sol envolvió su figura menuda y delgada, con el camisón blanco de la residencia de ancianos se veía igual; hermosa.

Sus uñas se doblaron dolorosamente cuando apretó su puño en la foto.  
Lo extrañaba..., una lágrima ahora de tristeza cubría su rostro.

Suspiro y guardo de nuevo la foto.

Haru Miura se levantó y empezó a recordar leves trazos de su vida adolecente y adulta mientras tomaba una taza de té verde que estaba en la mesilla del pequeñísimo salón de la residencia.

_'Haru sonrió mientras bailaba dando pasos descordinados en la calle, mientras su falda pequeña mostraba más las piernas de lo necesario, mientras su cabellera se desordenaba aún más, mientras el aliento se le aceleraba, mientras sus ojos chispeaban tristeza, mientras su boca mordía sus labios, y mientras las lágrimas caían en cada paso de esa danza horrible. Ella rompió a llorar._

_Cuando paro en seco se sentó en el frió suelo de la acera y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas._

_—¿Haru? —levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y vio a Yamamoto, ella tuvo un impulso y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho, mientras hundía con fuerza su rostro lloroso entre su pecho. Haru sintió las tímidas manos de Yamamoto acariciar con sus pulgares sus hombros tensos. Haru quedó desnuda en sentimientos a Yamamoto y lloro con más fuerza._

_Cuando las lágrimas pararon Haru se apartó gentilmente de Yamamoto y le sonrió._

_—Hace un día terrible, desu. —dijo casualmente, Yamamoto sonrió y asintió._

_Si ella no quería hablar de eso, él no preguntaría nada, se dijó el muchacho lentamente._

_—Hahaha, cierto, un calor de miedo, ¡estoy hasta sudando! —bromeo Takeshi, Haru sonrió con él._

_Quedaron en silencio, ella sabía que no podía ocultar eso a Yamamoto, él le había visto llorar, jadear y silencio sus lágrimas contra su pecho._

_—Tsuna-san propuso matrimonio a Kyoko-chan.—murmuro mientras sonreía abiertamente y sus lágrimas volvían a caer, está vez Takeshi no envolvió su cuerpo, solo le miro penetrante mente con sus ojos miel y luego sonrió._

_—Lo sé, me alegro por él. —respondió mostrando los dientes, Haru se sintió sucia al ver que era la única que tal vez no compartía esa boda, esa unión de dos seres humanos para toda la vida. —Una lástima._

_—¿Huh?_

_Takeshi miro a Haru y formo una mueca desagradable, por primera vez Haru pudo ver algo más que una sonrisa en la cara de Yamamoto. Se sintió especial._

_—Una lástima que Tsuna se case, ¡ahora quedamos pocos! —bromeo de nuevo, Haru soltó una agría carcajada._

_—Seguro que también tu te casarás Yamamoto-san. —murmuro Haru. Yamamoto asintió y se revolvió su cabellera negra, agacho lentamente la cabeza y murmuro algo que dejó a Haru helada._

_—Creo que todavía no puedo casarme ¿Sabes? la mujer que amo está llorando por mi mejor amigo que se casa, una lástima sinceramente. Creo que necesito esperar un tiempo más para pedirle una cita. ¿Qué crees tú Haru, le pido una cita?_

_La boca de Haru se abrió lentamente y empezó a balbucear. ¿Acaso Yamamoto Takeshi se había declarado? ¿A ella? Si, ¿a ella?_

_Él soltó una leve carcajada y le palmeo la cabeza con cariño._

_—Me tengo que ir. No llores más Haru, ¿Que pensaría Tsuna de esto? no, eso no. Mejor aún, ¿como te sentirías tu?_

_Sin más rodeos él salió caminando lentamente, mientras Haru sentía como las lágrimas se paraban y sus ojos se cerraban mientras su boca formaba una curvatura de sus labios, envolviéndolo en una sonrisa discreta.'_

Sorbió un trago de té y mordió un pedazo de galleta salada, cuando alguien entró en su habitación sonrió.

—¡Haru-san, hora de medir su tensión! —grito una voz femenina, Haru se intentó levantar pero la delicada mano de la mujer impidió el acto, vio como la muchacha de cabellera rubia le sonreía con ternura.

Haru sintió paz y se dejó hacer, cuando ella le hubo tomado la tensión la anciana le regalo una caricia en su tersa piel de su rostro.

—Adiós Miki-chan. —susurro Haru, la joven sonrió y se despidió de ella.

Haru vio como su taza de té se quedaba más vació, y volvió a recordar.

_'Hacia mucho frió, tal vez no debió salir a la calle a esas horas de la noche y menos aún portando solo unos pantalones y una camiseta ancha que ocultaban su silueta._

_El viento fuerte le dio en las mejillas y ella tosió. Joder, ahora se resfriaria. Escucho paso atrás suyo, se puso alerta y aleteo los ojos en busca del lugar donde provenía el sonido, las risas hicieron eco en la oscuridad, sintió la piel erizada._

_—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con voz trémula. Nadie respondió, Haru empezó a caminar con más rapidez. Los pasos le siguieron, cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba corriendo, seguida esos desconocidos._

_Haru sintió como su rostro era impactado en algo duro y caliente, levantó la vista asustada._

_—¿Y-Yamamoto? —preguntó tartamudeando asustada, Takeshi le miro y luego en lo oscuro donde escucho alguna que otra maldición y otro sonidos._

_—¿Qué haces a estás horas fuera, Haru? —preguntó levemente frunciendo el entrecejo, Haru tembló de frió y sonrió._

_—No quería quedarme en casa...estaba sola y pensé que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta..._

_—Y coger una pulmonía. —corto Takeshi poniendo su abrigo negro en los hombros de la mujer, ella se sonrojo y se envolvió más en la tela caliente que le había dado Yamamoto. _  
_Olia a él._

_—No hacia tanto frió cuando salí, desu. —mintió. Él soltó una risa entre dientes y envolvió su mano grande en la muñeca de la mujer, Haru sintió el tacto fuerte gentil y protector de Yamamoto y sonrió de verdad, con alegría como si se tratara de una niña._

_—Mientes tan mal como yo. —respondió Takeshi entre risas, Haru se unió a las risas y apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de Yamamoto, él no la apartó._

_—Te extrañaba. —susurro Haru en un hilo de voz, Takeshi sonrió con dulzura y asintió poniendo una mano en la cintura de la mujer. —Has tardado mucho, Yamamoto._

_Escucho como gruñía._

_Yamamoto beso la cabellera de Haru y volvió a asentir._

_—Lo siento. —se disculpo. Ella ronroneo y Takeshi ya no se sintió culpable. —Ya estoy en casa._

_—Bienvenido._

_Ambos rieron por aquello y se fueron cogidos de la mano.'_

Haru soltó un suspiro mientras volvia coger las fotografias de ella y él. Tantos recuerdos que se ahora se colaban de su memoria, podría recordarlos todos en un segundo y luego volver a olvidarlo.

¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de Yamamoto?

No lo recordaba, pero podría jurar que tal vez fue mucho después de la declaración de él hacia ella, si, tal vez fue así, o tal vez fue cuando Yamamoto cubrió su cuerpo cuando esa bala era para ella y casí murió. Tal vez también fue ahí...

Eso no podía recordar con exactitud.

—Mi memoria apesta, _desu_. —susurro con cansancio.

_'La piel le ardía y Yamamoto incrementaba ese calor con sus caricias en su espalda._

_—Takeshi...—gruño ella._

_Yamamoto apartó la mano y le beso los labios._

_—Estoy con fiebre y tus caricias no ayudan, Takeshi. —regaño mientras se abanicaba, Yamamoto cambió de postura y enredo sus manos en el cuerpo de Haru, ella jadeo. —Takeshi...—mascullo Haru._

_—Me gusta sentirte así, tan cerca..., tan apegada a mí. —murmuro Yamamoto, Haru abrió los ojos y vio reflejado en los ojos miel de Takeshi el miedo, su corazón se paró._

_—¿Takeshi...? —preguntó acongojada, Yamamoto escondió su rostro en el caliente cuello de Haru, ella sintió unas gotas en ese lugar. Yamamoto Takeshi estaba llorando. _

_—Duerme, estarás cansada. _

_—Takeshi...—pidió, más él no dijo nada, solo enredo con más fuerza su cuerpo en el menudo de Haru. Ella quiso hablar pero él no le dejó, esos momentos Haru se sintió descolocada, como si no fuera pieza de Yamamoto, como si fuese una extraña, y cuando tuvo el valor de replicar sintió los parpados pesados._

_Cayó dormida y solo pudo ver como Yamamoto le sonreía y se iba de su lado.'_

Haru sintió las lágrimas caer por sus ojos, su corazón débil empezó una loca carrera, su pulso se le acelero.

Ese día Yamamoto no volvio a casa caminando, y menos aún sonriendo, ese día Yamamoto entro en brazos de Tsuna que lloraba, y Gokudera que fumaba mientras escondia sus ojos rojos, ese día Yamamoto entro a su casa _muerto_.

Haru sintió la presión de nuevo en el corazón, intento respirar.

Escucho en la lejanía como alguien daba el aviso de su habitación 234. Un paro cardiaco. Sonrió.

Haru Miura murió en la soleada habitación de la residencia de ancianos, sola, sin sus amigos, sin sus familiares, y sin _su marido_.

Haru Miura murió sola, pero acompañada cuando vio la luz. Sonrió cuando él le abrazo y le sonreía.

* * *

N/A ¡Madre del amor hermoso!¡¿Porque tenías que morir Takeshi?! ¡¡Porqué!! (Dejando mi medodrama) ¡Y bien! ¿Os gusta? xD Bueno hace mucho creo que no escribía algo sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y menos aún sobre está pareja ;___; Es que he estado ocupadísima, intento complementar mi nueva vida (Para lo que no sepáis, seré enfermera, o tal vez doctoro; Estoy en un cursillo pero seguiré estudiando xD) y me come mucho tiempo ;____

Lo siento de verdad, en fin, como decir sobre este one-shot ¿? Pues ni idea, ahora mismo lo acabo de acabrar, a las 20:22 resulta que decidí hacerlo porque mi gusto la idea, xD

En fin, titulo del One-shot: **Ci sono solo ricordi e risate.** Traducido; _Solo quedan recuerdos y risas. _

_¡ciao! _

_PD; Un reviews es un sustento de vida para los escritores, ¿Me dejarás morir? _

_xD _


End file.
